


You Make My Heart Feel Like It's Summer

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [40]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst, Betrayal, Brother/Sister Incest, Cheating, Emotional Infidelity, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, First Time, Flashbacks, Heterosexual Sex, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Incest, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Triangles, Making Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-War, Romance, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vacation, Vaginal Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: After Avery and Zac's spouses return to them, they all take a trip together but Avery is tormented by memories of what happened while their spouses were gone. Memories that may linger even after the trip and cause complications for everyone involved.





	1. After my blood turns into alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Closet

Pursing her lips as she stood in front of her closet, Avery did her best to try to decide what she should wear for the day. She and Taylor were going sightseeing in Scotland along with Natalie and Zac. 

Both couples having been reunited of sorts after the war.

Avery hadn't been away from Zac, not really. Not when he had been a doctor at the war hospital where she had worked but she had been away from her husband who had been in active war and Natalie well she had been away from Zac. Stuck working at another war hospital and so now that the war was over all three couples were reunited and on a trip to celebrate being back together and being happy.

Though Avery wasn't sure they were truly all happy but at least maybe they could try to be. After all how many times did you get a chance to visit Scotland with your closest friends as well as in-laws thanks to Zac and Taylor being brothers and it wasn't often in-laws were close.

Avery and Zac hadn't even been that close until during their time serving at the hospital but that could of work made it hard not to be close.

"You having a hard time deciding what to wear?" Taylor asked as he stepped up behind her, letting his arms slid around her waist. Avery closing her eyes as a smile worked its way onto her lips.

"You know me, I always have a hard time," Avery told him as she opened her eyes, realizing then just how much she had missed being in his arms while he had been gone.

Even if there had been other arms around her while he had been gone. Arms that she now found herself missing as well but arms she knew she'd never have again.

They'd made a pact on that.

"Go for the red dress," Taylor mumbled as his lips brushed across her neck, leaving a light kiss. "It will look cute on you and probably even cuter coming off," he sighed and his words made Avery shiver as well as an aching form between her legs.

Avery not sure if the aching was because of his words or the memory of the first time she had worn that red dress.

After all it had been a purchase she had made while he was away at war and she had been stationed at the war hospital. It was a purchase she had made after a round of losing one too many patients and she needed a pick me up.

A pick me up was something she had for sure gotten alright too.

***

_"You look really pretty in that dress," Zac spoke as he sat beside Avery in a bar not far from the hospital where they both worked at, tending to the wounded men who were from the war._

_Blushing Avery took a drink of the beer she had ordered, a drink she hadn't even started drinking until taking this job. But she needed this drink to take her mind off the horrors she saw and the patients she lost._

_Hell she had a recent loss of patients this week, men who just hadn't had the strength to live or who had been too wounded to even save._

_"You really think so?" Avery questioned with a small smile as her blush grew. It had been months since a man complimented her appearance._

_Some patient she had been helping who had been wounded with a shot to his knee. Avery had nursed him for weeks at least until he had been well enough to go home and before he left he had called her beautiful and said he hoped to meet a woman as beautiful as her when he made it home._

_She hoped he did because he seemed kind enough. Any woman would be lucky to have him._

_"Yeah, I really think so," Zac smirked as he moved a bit closer to her, taking a drink from his own beer. "I see why Taylor had to marry you as fast as he did. You're a looker and any man would be happy to have you."_

_Laughing, Avery shook her head. "Now you are just flattering me," she told him as she rolled her eyes. "But I guess that is also the reason why you married Natalie? She was a looker too."_

_"She is a looker," Zac nodded his head though his expression seemed to change. Avery getting the feeling they had married for other reasons. "But that isn't why I married her."_

_"Then why did you marry her?" Avery asked not sure if she should be asking that. It wasn't really that polite of her at all._

_Shaking his head Zac forced a smile as he finished up his beer, "It's a long story that doesn't really matter anymore," he told her but there was something to his words that told her it still mattered to him, no matter what he said or told himself._

_Her brother-in-law was just in really deep denial about things._

_Before Avery could say anything else though, Zac spoke again._

_"It's getting late, I should walk you home and then get home myself," he sighed before standing up, holding his hand out to Avery. "We'll have a busy day tomorrow probably."_

_Scrunching up her nose, Avery took his hand, "Don't jinx us now Zachary," she teased with a small laugh. "It's been slow the last few days," she told him having to bite her tongue from saying minus the losses they had. "Hopefully it will stay that way," she added on and again she had to stop herself from saying with less losses this time._

_"It can never stay that way forever," Zac sighed and again Avery felt like he had jinxed them. Tomorrow would probably be the busiest day they had._

***

"Yeah, the red dress it will be," Avery nodded her head before prying herself from Taylor's arms. 

Once she was free, she reached into the closet and pulled the red dress out. Doing her best not to think of the first time she had worn it and just what it had felt like to have someone take it off her. The look of lust in the person's eyes and the way their hands had felt on her after the dress had been taken off her.

But it was hard not to think of that even if she knew she shouldn't, which was why she shook her head as if she thought that would clear her mind and then she headed to the bathroom to change.

"You're really going to change in there?" Taylor asked though his words came out more like a statement and they made Avery stop in her tracks, a blush rising on her cheeks.

She understood why Taylor was asking, she'd never been shy about changing in front of him before. Now here she was running off to the bathroom to change clothes away from her husband's gaze.

It was a gaze she'd used to love have on her when she was undressing or even when she was completely naked. That was before the war, before things had changed.

Before she had found comfort in another man's arms while wondering if maybe, just maybe Taylor had turned to someone else too.

It wouldn't shock her much, she knew of a few soldiers who'd had affairs with nurses. Just like she knew all too well that nurses had affairs with patients and then there had been the nurses and doctors who'd also had affairs. That one was one Avery knew really well.

She'd been one of those.

"I have to use the bathroom as well," Avery lied watching Taylor intently hoping he believed her lie.

Nodding his head, Taylor only gave her a smile, nothing showing on his face that he disbelieved what she said but also nothing showing that he believed her either.

Swallowing hard Avery didn't say anything else, instead she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Frowning at herself when she saw her own reflection in the mirror above the sink.

***

_Once she and Zac had made it back to her apartment, Avery found her key in her purse and unlocked the door quickly, stepping inside before turning to face Zac before he had a chance to walk away._

_"Do you want to come inside?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, not sure why she wasn't ready for him to leave yet. Maybe because outside of her patients and hanging out with others at the hospital this was the first time in a long time she'd had a friendly talk with anyone outside the hospital._

_"Are you sure? I mean, it is getting late Ave," Zac spoke almost hesitant about coming in._

_Avery nodded her head, "I'm sure Zac," she smiled softly moving aside so that he could come in. "Please come inside."_

_"If you insist," Zac spoke before passing by Avery, their arms brushing and as their arms brushed Avery had to swallow hard, swearing she felt a spark pass between them._

_"I do," Avery smiled as she shut the door once he was inside, letting him lead the way to the couch in her small living room._

_The both of them sitting down in an almost awkward silence which left Avery wondering if maybe she had made a mistake in inviting him in. Asking him to stay a bit longer but no, she wanted this._

_She wanted the presence of someone else tonight._

_"This is nice," Zac finally spoke after a bit of silence all of Avery's regrets seeming to fade with his words. "Being with someone outside of work."_


	2. I'm in love with your body

_Avery nodded her head in response to Zac's words, "It is nice and much needed," she said knowing she had needed tonight. She'd needed a reminder that she could have a life outside of the hospital._

_Something to hold onto for when the war was over and she was reunited with Taylor again, whenever that would be._

_"Very needed," Zac added on his words making Avery look at him and when she did she saw something different in his eyes. A look she was only used to getting from her husband and occasional patient who hadn't seen their wife in some time._

_Swallowing hard Avery watched as Zac's hand went to rest on the hem of her dress._

_"I meant it when I said this looked good on you," he told her and Avery hated the way his words were creating an aching between her legs but his voice had that tone that she was only used too from Taylor._

_A tone that she hadn't heard in so long and that she missed._

_"Zac..." Avery started but stopped when Zac shook his head before she could continue._

_"Just one kiss Avie," Zac muttered out as he leaned closer to her. "It's been so long since I've felt someone else's lips on mine."_

_Against her better judgement, Avery nodded her head, granting Zac permission to kiss her and before she could say anything his lips were on hers in a kiss that was nowhere near chaste at all. It was passionate and full of want and probably he was wishing she were Natalie just like right now she wished he were Taylor._

_At least she thought she wished that. That wished seemed to die when Zac's tongue brushed along her lips and Avery opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance._

_The aching between her legs getting harder and Avery swore she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. Her whole body in a constant state of wanting right now._

_Something she knew it shouldn't be in because that meant they would do more than share a simple kiss. Way more and she should just pull away now, put a stop to everything but she didn't._

_Instead she only kissed Zac deeper as he pushed her back against the couch, his hand pushing her dress up higher. Goosebumps forming on her flesh at that action._

_It was only when Zac's lips moved down on her neck that Avery let out a sigh, deciding to talk then. Maybe protest what they were doing if she could._

_"We shouldn't," Avery got out, a moan slipping past her mouth as she felt his fingertips reach her panties._

_A blush coating her cheek because she knew if he felt the front of them he'd know how wet she was and all they had been doing was kissing. He'd know then just how needy she was that simple kissing was getting her turned on and wet._

_"But I want too," Zac whispered against her skin and when his breath hit her skin she moaned louder this time as her body shivered in his arms. "I want you right now," he spoke as he let his hips move against her and even through the material of his pants and her panties she could feel how hard he was._

_Knew that he indeed wanted her just like it seemed she wanted him or maybe it was that she needed him._

_It had been so long and she needed someone inside of her. Any man even her own brother-in-law would do it seemed._

_"I want too as well," Avery spoke watching as Zac pulled away from her then. "But we really shouldn't..Taylor and Natalie," she stated knowing it wouldn't be right to do them like that._

_"And you think they are staying faithful?" Zac asked her like he honestly believed they weren't. Like he expected that his wife was cheating on him._

_Avery went silent at his words not even sure if she could argue with them because while she didn't expect Taylor to cheat they had been apart for some time and she knew he could have._

_Instead of saying anything to Zac, Avery only leaned up to kiss him then. Her eyes falling shut as soon as Zac kissed her back and no more protests came from her._

_All she did was allow Zac to let his fingers brush across her panties. Any embarrassment with how wet she was having left her when she felt Zac smirk against her lips._

_Pulling away from the kiss again after that, Avery let her hands go to his button down shirt which she undid in a hurry. Pushing it off him as her hands went down his chest softly. Liking it when he moaned at what she was doing even if it was just a simple action as touching his chest._

_Before kissing her again Zac it seemed wanted her as undressed as him or at least more undressed because finally he pushed her dress up more, Avery moving up to help him remove it and after it was gone she found herself once again blushing as Zac looked her over._

_No other man had seen her this nude except Taylor and so she felt a bit self-conscious under the eyes of her brother-in-law._

_Half wondering if he was comparing her to his own wife because she knew once she saw him fully naked she'd probably compare him to Taylor._

_Taylor was the only man she'd ever seen naked so of course she'd compare the both of them. Even if it wasn't fair._

_It was that thought that made her kiss Zac again. This kiss lasting until they were both naked, Zac's hands resting on her waist as he positioned himself between her legs making her body feel like it was on fire._

_A feeling she had missed and that she was glad to have again. A feeling she hadn't realized how much she needed until now._

_"I've never done this before," Zac spoke softly as he slipped inside of Avery causing her to bit down on her lip and stifle a moan from how good he felt as well as just how good it felt to have someone inside of her._

_"But you're married to Nat," Avery said once she could speak, her eyebrow raising as she looked at him._

_They'd been married for five months before both have been stationed at other places so how could they have not once slept together?_

_"We might be married but that doesn't mean we've had sex or that we even love each other enough to have sex," Zac told her as he reached down to brush hair out of Avery's eyes._

_Avery remembering what he'd said earlier tonight about how the reasons why they were married had been a long story. A long story that Avery now wanted to hear or well not at this exact moment._

_No, right now she wanted to finish what they had currently started which was why she winked at Zac briefly before moving to flip them over so that she was the one on top. "Since you've never done this before maybe I should take the lead," she spoke in a whisper before leaning down to kiss him as she began to move on him._

_Her eyes falling shut when his hands went back to her waist, his hips soon moving with her own._

***

After she had the dress on, Avery went over to the sink to wash her face briefly. Hoping that if she splashed water on her face she could dissolve the thoughts she was having.

Thoughts that would do her no good. The affair was over and had been since the night before their spouses came back.

It was no use now to think of Zac and what they had shared in secret. Like the fact that at this moment she was sure she knew his body better than she knew her own husband's body.

Once she had washed her face off briefly, Avery once again caught her reflection in the mirror as she moved to dry it off and once again she frowned at herself.

Taking a deep breath she dropped the frown before moving to leave the bathroom, forcing a smile when she found Taylor sitting on the edge of the bed, obviously waiting for her to get ready.

"You ready now?" he asked her looking hopeful. "I'm sure Zac and Natalie are wondering what is holding us up, though they probably have their suspicions that I'm having my way with you," he laughed and his words made Avery blush as well as feel a bit guilty of Zac imagining that.

Though Avery knew she shouldn't feel guilty over that. Taylor was her husband and it was only fair that he would be having sex with her.

They hadn't had sex yet though since reuniting, both never having found the time yet. Avery was half certain that they'd do it on this trip though and she was afraid of what would happen then.

After all she had grown accustomed to being with Zac. His touch still feeling fresh to her body even if it had been weeks since they'd been together last.

"Probably but you haven't had your way with me yet," Avery teased as she walked to where he was, smiling when he stood up and pulled her into him again.

"Oh I plan too tonight," Taylor muttered before kissing her briefly. "But right now sadly we must meet with my brother and Natalie," he sighed before moving away from her.

Avery following behind him as he moved to exit their hotel room. Neither of them surprised at all to find Natalie and Zac in the hallway waiting for them. Avery having to force a smile when she caught Zac's eye.

Hating the way he was looking her over, hating the way he looked at her like he knew what she looked like out of this very dress.

He did and Avery was afraid somehow that Natalie or Taylor would read that on his face today while they were all out together and she really prayed that didn't.

It was the last thing they needed.


End file.
